


Divorciados

by TheFckingHood



Series: NaruSasu Prompts [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Café, Divorce, Family History, Fanfic en español, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Parenthood, mention of Hinata and Sakura, que dijeron?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFckingHood/pseuds/TheFckingHood
Summary: —Disculpa, ¿Qué?—Babyccino... café para niños...Un tic —Naruto...—¿Sí – ttebayo?—¡¿Quién le da café a un niño?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, hola a todos y todas, habla The Hood
> 
> Vengo con la intención de abrir un sinfín de one shot o mini historias con esta pareja. Porqué si soy sincero, son solo ideas que salen de la nada y no creo tengan mucho desarrollo. Como dije, son solo ideas que o saco de mi cabeza o son prompts que veo y mi mente me dice "HAZLO".
> 
> Espero les guste, gracias.

Sasuke siempre lo supo. Naruto era un idiota. El más idiota de todos. No importara la edad que tuviera.

Y aun así, se había ido a vivir con él después de que se separara de Sakura. Porque, en palabras del rubio, "Dos divorciados son mejor que uno."

Exacto. Naruto se había separado de Hinata después de caer en cuenta que lo que tenían ellos no era prácticamente amor, aun cuando ya tenían dos hijos, un niño de cinco y una niña de apenas nueve meses. De nuevo, Naruto era un idiota, y un lento. En su caso, se había separado de Sakura cuando esta por fin encontró a alguien que correspondía a sus sentimientos y no la aceptaba solo por ser la única mujer digna con quien tener hijos... o una hija. Él le dio la libertad y quedaron solo como amigos. Sarada era inteligente (en sus apenas cinco años) y acepto aquello, solamente exigiendo poder convivir con Sasuke los fines de semana y algunas fechas importantes. No le podían negar eso.

Fue entonces que sucedieron dos cosas, casuales. Los Hyuga consiguieron un abogado y gracias a este, se quedaron con la casona Namikaze. Por lo que Naruto tuvo que mudarse a un departamento pequeño de alquiler ya que no tenía tiempo para buscar algo mejor; trabajar en una editorial al parecer no era algo tan fácil. En su caso, nuevamente, le cedió su hogar a su ex esposa e hija y regreso a su hogar materno. El cual estaba deshabitado. Oh, y estaba en su herencia. Sasuke jamás hizo uso de este ya que a Sarada le daba un poco de terror el estilo tan tradicional y envejecido del lugar.

Naruto se enteró (Váyase a saber cómo). Y como se conocían desde pequeños –La excusa que utilizo–, le rogó que le dejará vivir allí y dijo que con gusto pagaría la renta. Al parecer el departamento no era lo suficientemente grande para hacer sus cosas allí. Sasuke, a regañadientes, acepto. Y desde entonces comenzaron a vivir juntos.

Y también comenzó su martirio.

Primero, Naruto después de tres meses, dejó de pagarle una miserable renta. No se quejó, el idiota aportaba a pagar los servicios cuando le pagaban o le invitaba a beber cada que podían. Segundo, el rubio era un desordenado innato. Se quejaba, día tras día, era irremediable y varias veces lo encontró ocultando sus porquerías debajo de la cama. Tercero, comenzó a llevar a sus hijos a su hogar. Oh no, ese no era el problema; el problema erradicaba que los dos hijos de su compañero comenzaron a quedarse por largos lapsos de tiempo allí (¡Se quedaron todo el mes de diciembre hasta que fue veinticuatro!) y eran, muy, muy ruidosos. Cuarto, como ahora vivían juntos, era claro que Naruto conocería a su hija... su dulce e inocente Sarada... comenzó a actuar como Sakura, cuando se trataba de él. A veces no dormía en las noches por eso. Y quinto (La lista es demasiada larga y que pereza decirla toda)... comenzaron a tener una relación, oculta. Y era difícil no verse a sí mismos como una pareja casada homosexual, cuidando a sus tres hijos para las fiestas.

 

 

 

 

Cuando llegó a casa del trabajo (Su empleo es en un laboratorio y tiene un jefe bastante perturbador que podría recordarle a Dross, solo que este no tenía barba.), ya era algo tarde. Cerca de las once.

Orochimaru se había encargado de tenerlos azotados en su labor con una nueva medicina, en la que debía de prever que no fuera toxica en su consumo. Sentía pena por Suigetsu, pues fue el último en quedarse allí al lado de la mano derecha del jefe, Kabuto.

Cuando abrió la puerta, pudo divisar una luz encendida en el fondo, donde estaba la sala de estar. Sopesaba que Naruto o lo había estado esperando o simplemente, se había quedado dormido allí. Estaba listo para reñirle y como no, saludarle con un corto beso. Pero unos cuantos gritos infantiles captaron su atención. Procedían del segundo piso. Y rápidamente fueron acercándose, juntos a varios pasos.

Lo primero que vio y escucho.

— **¡Papá, bienvenido a casa!**  —La azabache corría con algo entre sus manos y paso rápidamente por el corredor que conectaba con la cocina.

— **Sarada...**

— **¡Tío!**  —Allí paso una mariposa, que reía a todo pulmón y arrastraba en sus pies una manta de estrellas rosas.

— **Himawari...**

Y por último —  **¡Tío Sasuke!**  —Esta vez este no siguió de largo, claro que no. La mata de cabello rubio y ojos azules, la viva imagen de su padre, choco con él. Por suerte no termino en el suelo.

— **Boruto...**  —El niño de doce rápidamente lo soltó y continuo su carrera tras las dos chicas

—  **¡Vuelvan aquí,** _ttebasa_ **!**  —Se perdieron en el pasillo.

Sasuke suspiró, y frunció el ceño. Eran casi las once, ¿No debía de estar durmiendo? Es más, se les veía muy enérgicos.

— **¡Chicos! ¡Es-esperen!**   _Agh_ **, ya no estoy para estos trotes,** _ttebayo_ **.**  —Y finalmente, el más lento de todos. Iba a comenzar a poner más verdura en sus comidas —  **¡Ah, Sasuke!**

— **Hm.**  —Naruto dejo el trote y se detuvo a su lado, aprovechando su momento a solas para besarlo en los labios. Claramente, correspondió, pero rápidamente se separó.

— **Llegas pronto.**

Elevó una ceja ante aquello —  **¿Pronto? Naruto, son** —Reviso su reloj de muñeca — **las once.**  —Volvió a verlo — **¿No te ibas a encargar de que se fueran a la cama, hace dos horas?** —Su pareja soltó una risita avergonzada y culpable, mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

— **Bueno... se suponía... pero después de que les diera la cena... se pusieron así – ttebayo...** —Risillas nerviosas.

Una alarma se disparó en la mente del Uchiha, quien sin decir palabra, largo los pasos en dirección a la cocina. Claro, Naruto fue tras de él, balbuceando cosas que solo fueron calladas cuando sus ojos oscuros se posaron en aquel frasco de vidrió que se mantenía sobre la encimera. A su lado, cuatro tazas.

Revisó todos los lados. Nada. Seguro los niños estaban o en el patio o de nuevo fueron a parar al segundo piso. Se giró a ver a su pareja y este pareció palidecer —  **¡¿Les diste** _café_ **?!**

— **¡Había pensado en prepararles chocolate caliente!**

— **¡¿Y confundiste los frascos?!**  —Su portafolio cayó al suelo.

— **¡Es que no había! Se acabó – tteba...**

— **Por Dios, ¿Y lo sustituiste por café?**  —Se tocó la frente. No deseaba tener un dolor de cabeza tan pronto.

— **¡Claro que no! Pero, pero ellos deseaban algo de comer junto a las palomitas, y- y, pues busque en internet alguna receta y...** —Se vieron mutuamente — **Había algo llamado** _babyccino_ **.**

— **Disculpa, ¿Qué?**

— _Babyccino_ **... café para niños...**

Un tic — **Naruto...**

— **¿Sí – ttebayo?**

— **¡¿Quién le da café a un niño?!**

 

 

 

 

Lo habían logrado. Y les había costado, demasiado. Eran cerca de la una de la mañana, y en todo aquel rato obligo a Naruto a desgastar la energía de los menores. Solo cuando lo vio sin casi poder moverse entre la nieve, le ayudo. Y ahora, Sarada dormía en su cama, Himawari en la adversa y Boruto en su propio cuarto. Calma.

Regresó a su cuarto, el cual compartía con el atolondrado, quien por cierto, estaba desparramado en la cama en su pijama. Sasuke le dio una rápida mirada a su estómago. De verdad, debía de obligarlo a comer más sano.

Se cambió entonces, poniéndose su propio pijama. Apagó la iluminación y se metió bajo las sabanas, al mismo tiempo que Naruto lo hacía — **Lo siento, Sas'ke.**

— **Hm.**  —Hacía bastante frío, por lo que tomo eso como excusa para apretarse contra el cuerpo ajeno. Logró vislumbrar aquella sonrisa que siempre acompañaba a su pareja y sonrió a su manera, presionando su nariz contra el hueco en su cuello — **Desde mañana comenzaremos una dieta.**

Naruto se quejó.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era un día caluroso de junio cuando ocurrió eso. Sasuke no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para negarse a la plegaria de esos pequeños niños. No tan pequeños, pero pequeños. Para nadie era mentira que al azabache Uchiha le resultaba casi imposible decirle no a su hija (A menos que fuera necesario) y menos cuando se unía junto a Boruto y Himawari para rogarle algo con los ojos y manos juntas. ¿Quién diría que los menores Namikaze veían a Sasuke como máxima autoridad en esa casa, estando su padre propio también presente?
> 
> Eso le agradaba.

Era un día caluroso de junio cuando ocurrió eso. Sasuke no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para negarse a la plegaria de esos pequeños niños. No tan pequeños, pero pequeños. Para nadie era mentira que al azabache Uchiha le resultaba casi imposible decirle no a su hija (A menos que fuera necesario) y menos cuando se unía junto a Boruto y Himawari para rogarle algo con los ojos y manos juntas. ¿Quién diría que los menores Namikaze veían a Sasuke como máxima autoridad en esa casa, estando su padre propio también presente?

Eso le agradaba.

Finalmente acepto, pero asegurando que no se uniría a la ayuda ya que debían de arreglárselas solos. ¿Qué? Sí deseaban algo debían de conseguirlo solitos. Y con ayuda de Naruto, por metiche.

 

 

Sasuke termino de preparar las bebidas heladas, y consciente de que en algún momento iría a encerrarse en la cocina para la cena. Los niños solo se quedarían ese fin de semana, puesto que Sakura deseaba viajar junto a su mejor amiga e hija a unas vacaciones a la playa y Hinata iría a visitar a su padre quien estaba ansioso de ver a sus nietos. Por primera vez, ni Sasuke ni Naruto tendrían a los menores allí durante las vacaciones de verano.

Eso sí, no se salvaron de tener que hacer algo con ellos.

Y he ahí la gran idea del verano, que seguro terminaría como decoración vieja en su patio. Una casa del árbol.

Puso las bebidas en una mesita de vidrio que había allí, viendo como realmente les estaba yendo bien. Naruto había mejorado mucho desde la última vez (sí, lo debe de decir, también tuvieron una casa en el patio de la casa del rubio y ciertamente había caído a los tres días, siendo Minato el último en ayudarles). Ya tenían las escaleras pegadas al tronco del árbol con tachuelas, y el piso que iba a sostener toda la casa estaba casi terminado, por lo que sus hijos seguramente no tendrían la construcción hecha antes de irse... a no ser que Naruto siguiera presionándose con eso.

—  **¡Abran paso, ttebasa!**  —Sintió como algo golpeaba su espalda y rápidamente se hizo a un lado, viendo al cabezota número dos (Su  _amado_  dobe siempre sería el número uno) cargando algunos tablones de madera. Hasta que lo vio —  **¡Tío Sasuke!**  —El niño como si nada lanzó la madera a un lado en su desenfrenado ataque en abrazarlo, que al parecer no midió la distancia. Sí, un trozo de esas tablas cayó sobre el pie del pequeño niño, quien en un grito vocifero un: —  ** _¡MIERDA!_**

Ahora comprendía como se sintió su padre la primera vez que Sasuke uso la palabra " _usuratonkachi_ " en una frase que incluía a Naruto, frente a él. Venga, tenía dieciséis (En realidad la comenzó a usar desde los trece pero nunca frente a sus familiares), pero Boruto tenía doce... y dijo la palabra con  _'M'_.

Observó al más pequeño saltando en un solo pie mientras ocupaba con sus manos sostener el otro. Hubiera sido más fácil que en vez de saltar se inclinara o incluso sentara en el suelo, pero no, he ahí porque lo llamaba cabezota número dos — **Ven aquí.** —No espero a que respondiera, simplemente lo tomo en brazos y lo sentó en una de las sillas veraneras que su pareja había conseguido después de guardar una cierta cantidad de bonos que recortaba de los periódicos para ello —  **¿Dónde te golpeo?**

No había notado el sonrojo de Boruto, porque simplemente observaba la zona afectada que residía a más allá de los dedos. Eso era bueno — **Me duele...**

— **Te pondré algo de hielo por si se hincha y luego una venda. Debes de saber que tu trabajo en ayudar a hacer la casa ha terminado por hoy,** —Los ojos azules cayeron al suelo en desdicha — **y vas a tener que acompañarme.**  —Vaya, se había recompuesto rápidamente — **Boruto.**  —Lo llamó.

—  **¿Sí?**

El azabache le despeino un momento los cabellos — **Nosotros no usamos malas palabras en esta casa, así que por favor.**

— **Ah, sí... lo siento, tío, no va a-**

—  ** _¡MIEEEERDAAA!_**  —Ambos giraron la vista, viendo como Naruto se mantenía encogido en sí mismo, rodando en el suelo de la casa del árbol. Mientras que Sarada y Himawari paraban de pintar las escaleras y lo miraban con preocupación.

Sí... una casa donde no decían malas palabras...

— **Espera aquí.** —Sasuke se puso de pie y fue a salvar una vez más, a un cabezota rubio.

 

— **Me duele, ttebayo- ¡Ay, Teme!**

— **Calla. Tu hijo no se quejó tanto cuando lo vende.** —Su pareja dejo de hacer ruido, mordiéndose el labio y soportando el ardor en su pulgar. Sasuke suspiró y cuando termino de revisarlo por tercera vez y ponerle un poco de pomada, se inclinó a besar castamente los labios del otro, quien se relajó y luego busco recargar su cabeza en el hombro del Uchiha — **Creo que la casa solo será terminada hasta que vuelvan a quedarse con nosotros.**

Naruto elevó la cabeza con pesar — **Quería ayudarles a terminar pronto, Sas'ke.**

— **Hm.** —Ambos miraron a través de la puerta corrediza el árbol y los materiales dejados en el patio. Pronto comenzaría a oscurecer por los tonos anaranjados del cielo — **Prepararé la cena.** —Naruto asintió sin despegar la vista del vidrio.

Sasuke torció la boca en una mueca, podía ver la decepción en la mirada azulina, y lo admitia, odiaba ver a su ser más preciado así.

— **Ven.**  —Tomo su mano libre y lo llevó consigo a la cocina.

 

Ambos madrugaron, no por culpa del horario que sus mismos cuerpos se habían llegado a acostumbrar, sino porque bien habían hablado la noche anterior y quedaron en un trato.

—  **¿Estás seguro?**

— **No hagas que me arrepienta, dobe.**

— **Tch, teme.** —El rubio miro su mano y resopló sin ganas — **No vayas a hacer lo mismo que yo.** —Sasuke negó tomando el martillo. Ayudaría a adelantar lo posible, a su manera, a su paso, y Naruto solo comenzaría a pintar lo faltante.

— **Movámonos, aún tengo que preparar el desayuno para cuando ellos se despierten.**

—  **¡A la orden, ttebayo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando los niños no están, lo adultos hacen fiesta.

—  **¡** _Joder_ **!**   **¡Naruto!**  —Sasuke gimió mientras rebotaba lascivo sobre la polla del blondo. El mismo que tuvo el descaro de sonreírle con picardía.

—  **¿Sí, Sas'ke?**  —Él ronroneó, frenando a propósito sus embestidas para incitar al azabache un poco más —  **¿Tienes algo que decir?**  —El mayor se quejó y lo llamó alborotador.

—  **¡Deja de provocarme y**   _fóllame_ **!**  —Le gruño —  **Déjate de juegos, maldita sea.**   **¡Rómpeme mientras monto tu verga hasta que me corra!**   **¡Hazme gritar!**  —Era demasiado sorprendente ver a ese hombre tan serio, como lo era Sasuke, desinhibido cuando estaba en la cama. Pero eso era solo algo de lo que Naruto se podía jactar.

—  **Como quieras...**  —Gimió mientras hacía lo que le pedía su pareja: Embistió hacia arriba, golpeando ese punto que hizo a Sasuke ver las estrellas. El más pálido echó la cabeza hacia atrás y ahogó un grito. El rubio se mordió el labio y sonrió, enserio le encantaba ver a su amado en ese estado.

Los ónix no tardaron en dirigirle una mirada lasciva y halagüeña — **Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso, señor jefe de redacción.** —Siseó. Y Naruto río, podría decirse que estaban celebrando aquel ascenso del rubio. Jefe de redacción. Sonaba tan bien eso.

Sasuke en desquite meneo su culo sobre el de ojos azules, asegurándose de que su idiota le prestara completa atención, una vez la obtuvo, levanto su cuerpo para dejar ver el miembro ajeno casi por completo y luego lo volvió a empujar en su interior; Suspiró carnalmente y apretó su cavidad anal, deleitándose con el gemido gutural que escapó del Namikaze.

— **Oye, ¿Quieres apostar algo?**  —Motivó el azabache, moviéndose lentamente sobre el otro — **El primero en acabar pierde. Y el perdedor se convertirá en el esclavo del ganador por una semana.**  —No era la primera vez que hacían algo como eso.

Naruto sonrió ante las artimañas de su amante, y agarrando con fuerza las caderas adversas, volvió a embestir. Cualquier cosa que Sasuke estuvo a punto de decir, fue cortada por un largo y fascinante gemido ( _de puta_ ). El mayor clavo sus uñas y dedos en los pectorales del blondo para poder mantenerse erguido.

—  **¿Crees que puedes seguir con todo**   _esto_ **?** —Arrastró las palabras, sacando su falo del culo de Sasuke, haciendo que este mismo se quejará ante la sensación de vació.

No era por presumir, pero Naruto sabía que estaba bien dotado, como sí el mismo creador le hubiera compensando con aquello entre sus piernas al hecho de haber sido tan pequeño hasta los diecinueve (Es más, Sasuke aún le pasaba por dos centímetros). Su eje era largo, grueso y palpitaba como los latidos de su corazón. Cualquier otra persona se habría desmayado ante la idea de tener aquello adentro (Incluso Hinata había admitido sentirse afectada a cada qué lo hacían; lo cual fue demasiado poco, de milagro tenían dos hijos), pero Sasuke lo había hecho, sin quejarse, incluso pidiendo por más.

— **Puedo hacerlo, lo sabes.**  —El azabache suspiró dejándose caer sobre el colchón e inmediatamente separando sus piernas en invitación.

— **Entonces prepárate para llamarme**   _amo_ **.** —Lo vio rodar los ojos; Naruto gruño y se precipitó de nuevo en su interior.

El rubio hizo más que simplemente arremeter contra su pareja; giró sus caderas, cambió el ritmo de sus embates, y tomó el miembro ajeno con su mano para masturbarlo. Sí, estaba haciendo uso todos los trucos sucios que conocía para hacer que el otro gritara y gimiera hasta perder la cabeza por el placer.

No es como si Sasuke no participase en el acto. Apretaba su interior a cada embestida que daba, enviándole sensaciones que recorrían su espina dorsal con delicia, y le sonreía con bribonada a cada jadeo gutural que él soltaba. Y entonces lo sintió, cuando los dedos traviesos de su amante encontraron sus pezones y dieron rienda suelta a jalones y pellizcos; El Uchiha pudo sentir como el miembro de Naruto palpitaba con cada jalón que proporcionaba.

— **Mierda,**   _Sasuke..._

— **Eres todo un... pervertido-**   _¡ahh!_

Sasuke hizo rodar la protuberancia entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, él solo deseaba tener suficiente control sobre el hombre bronceado, hacerle perder la cordura y ganarle.

— **Bast...ar-**   _Oh_... —Maldijo y tomó velocidad; Intentando desesperadamente recuperar la ventaja en su pequeño juego. Sus arremetidas eran descuidadas, pero de alguna manera eso lo hacía más caliente. Retrocedió y giro con brutalidad el cuerpo bajo suyo, dejando a Sasuke de espaldas. Su pareja le grito ' _Tramposo_ '. Y Naruto se limitó a sonreír y decir: — **No establecimos una regla sobre cambiar de posición,** _cariño_ **.**

El menor penetro al otro con febril abandono, y el último estaba empezando a sentir esa sensación caliente en su vientre bajo. Sasuke hizo una mueca y trató de contener el orgasmo inminente todo el tiempo que pudo, no quería perder su propia apuesta. Se quejó y lamento, impotente, mientras intentaba en vano encontrar una manera de hacer que Naruto se corriera en los siguientes cinco minutos. No tuvo éxito.

—  _¡Joder!_ **Naru-**   **¡Bastardo!... ¡Voy a...!**  —Siseó con los dientes apretados cuando finalmente llegó. Su semen salpicó su pecho y goteo sobre la funda de la cama deshonrosamente. Gimió ahogadamente mientras el otro seguía empujándolo dentro de su orgasmo.

Ver a su amante tan completamente libertino disparó directamente la ingle del blondo; Embistió una cuantas veces más y finalmente disparó su semilla en el culo de su amado. Jadeo y salió poco después. Tenía el suficiente sentido como para jalar a Sasuke a sus brazos antes de dejarse caer para descansar.

Los dos chicos jadeaban, buscando la calma en sus respiraciones. Naruto abrió sus ojos una vez recupero el aire y sonrió bobamente.

— **Supongo que ahora eres mi esclavo.**  —Arrastró las palabras, adormilado.

— **Cállate...**  —Murmuró con una sonrisa cansada — **Al menos no tendré que escucharte mientras te ocupas con tu nuevo puesto.** —Le recordó.

Ambos se soltaron a reír — **Duérmete ya,**   _esclavo_.

Sasuke le miró un momento y beso su barbilla — **Sí,**   _amo_.

Y lo hicieron.

 

 

Si alguien se pregunta por qué Sasuke estaba siendo inusualmente cooperativo la semana siguiente, era mejor no hacerlo directamente.


End file.
